Over Time
by Haydea princess of Janina
Summary: ¿Podría Kyoko aceptar y luchar por sus sentimientos? ¿Podría perdonar a Fuwa? ¿Quién es Nadir, por qué Natsu le da tanta atención? ¿Kuon podría volver al lado de sus padres? Remontado desde el capítulo 199 del manga.
1. Chapter 1: Los celos de una hermana

Esta historia, ya la había publicado antes en otro medio, por lo tanto NO ES PLAGIO.

* * *

- Nii-san, aquí está tú té -dijo Setsu con gran indiferencia.  
- Setsu, no te pongas así -dijo Cain, con la sonrisa de emperador de la noche- sabes que yo únicamente soy tuyo ¿verdad? ¿O es que acaso deseas dejar otra marca en mí?  
- Tonto nii-san, yo no estoy celosa, si a eso te refieres, sé que todas son un juguete para ti - Setsu, sonrió tan maliciosamente y su sonrisa fue correspondida por Cain, aunque por dentro sentía dolor en su corazón, además ¿por qué tenía que usar esa brillante sonrisa?- nii-san, es mejor que te apresures, ve a retocarte el maquillaje.  
Ambos salieron del camerino sin decir otra palabra, al llegar a la puerta de maquillaje, entró Cain.  
- Setsu, ¿no vas a entrar? -preguntó Cain, con un poco de asombro.  
- Iré a traer algo de agua, ya regreso nii-san.  
En el camino hacia la máquina expendedora Setsu se encontró con que Manaka regresaba de ese lugar.  
-(Soy Setsu, soy Setsu) -se repetía Kyoko mentalmente- Oye, niña, no te acerques a nii-san, entiendes, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, te las veras conmigo -tras decir esas últimas palabras, hizo una expresión que si el director la hubiera visto, obtendría el papel de la hermana de BJ.  
- Yo, lo siento, pero me he enamorado de Cain-san, así que onee-san, puedes dejar de preocuparte, no lastimare a tu nii-san -Manaka sonrió sin importarle el aspecto de Setsuka, había que reconocerlo, tenía un premio por mostrar tal valor.  
- Aún no me entiendes, la única que saldrá lastimada si se acerca a Cain, serás tú, así que tómalo como un consejo - (¡NO! ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Soy Setsuka, ¿recuerdas?)- Sólo eres un juguete para nii-san, vete, no quiero verte cerca de él -esta vez, no era ni Setsuka, ni Kyoko quien hablo, fue la misma Mio.  
Kyoko tomó el agua que había llegado a buscar y se dirigió al plató de filmación.  
- Setsu -la voz de Cain estaba tan cerca de ella, era un suspiró, sin desearlo su rostro enrojeció- ¿por qué tardaste tanto?  
Sin dejar inmutarse, porque así lo había decidido, no dejarse vencer por ese sentimiento contesto sin vaciar.  
- Tuve que arreglar unos problemas de mi tonto nii-san.  
- ¿Qué problemas? Yo no hecho nada malo.  
- Nii-san, no terminaste, tu almuerzo, tuve que limpiar, hablaremos en casa acerca de eso, y te castigaré ¿entiendes nii-san?  
- Oye, miserable -dijo Murasame tras ellos- apresúrate que apareces en la próxima escena.  
Antes de partir Cain dio un beso en la frente a Setsu y acarició tiernamente su cabeza, ante lo que Kyo... Setsu no pudo más que enrojecer.  
- Oye, tu hermano no puede seguir tratándote así -dijo Murasame aprovechando la falta de Cain.  
- Como me trate o deje de tratar es asunto mío y de él, no te metas.  
- Pe... Pero –-(vamos Murasame, ábrete a ella, pregúntale su nombre)- ¿es que no te afecta que coquetee con otras chicas que luego actué como si nada?  
- (¿Qué pregunta este sujeto? Por supuesto que si me afecta, después de todo yo estoy... ¡No!)- Es mi nii-san, ¿acaso crees que somos algo más? –-(¿qué pasaría si lo pensaran? Seguramente es por mi deficiencia de actuación, no, eres Setsu, sangre fría)-.  
- N... No, no es eso, es porque te preocupas demasiado, pensé que te preocuparía que salga con alguien y que no te lo cuente.  
- No me molesta porque si no me lo dice no tiene importancia.  
- Muy bien, es todo por hoy -fueron las palabras del director- buen trabajo el día de hoy, vayan a descansar todos y nos veremos mañana temprano.  
Murasame se llevó a Manaka, aunque esta no opuso resistencia como la vez anterior, ni mencionó algo acerca de Cain Hell.  
Cain tomó por la cintura a Setsu y se encaminaron hacia el camerino.  
- Setsu, ¿qué hablabas con ese sujeto?  
- ¿Con quién nii-san?  
- Con Murasame -el rostro de Cain se puso más frío, como el de BJ  
- Oh, con él, hablábamos de ti, ¿estas celoso nii-san? ¿Es que no puedo tener amigos?  
- ¿De mí? ¿Ese sujeto tu amigo? No, no puedes ser amiga de ese sujeto, porque él...  
- Eres injusto nii-san, tu si puedes tener amigas, y ¿yo no puedo tener amigos? ¿Por qué no puedo ser amiga de él?  
- Porque él... -Cain dudó por un minuto, responder- anda detrás de ti, ¿no te das cuenta?  
- Lo sé nii-san, pero tu amiga anda tras de ti también, además recuerdo que aún me falta experiencia en las cosas que le gustan a mi nii-san, así que no estaría mal si algún amigo me ayuda a practicar -(que haces Kyoko, deja de decir tonterías, harás enojar a Tsur... ¡No! él es Cain, yo soy Setsu, pero si esto continua así, terminaremos como la vez pasada).  
- Basta Setsu, ella no es mi amiga, deja que me quite el maquillaje, hablaremos de esto en el hotel. -Ren no pudo menos que sentirse culpable, por mostrar un poco de amabilidad a una niña asustada ahora Ky... Setsu, se mostraba tan alejada de él; pero ese sentimiento también lo hizo un poco feliz, el hecho que Setsu sintiera celos y tratara de negarlo, Kyoko realmente era encantadora.  
Cain se dirigió hacia la habitación del maquillaje dejando escuchar el sonido de un suspiro, y Setsu quien lo siguió en silencio, sintió como una mano se apoderaba de la suya.  
(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuó con celos? ¿Por qué esos sentimientos que trataba de reprimir aparecían de nuevo? ¿Por qué suspiro, había hecho algo malo de nuevo? ¡Claro! Su patética actuación. ¿Por qué no podía actuar normalmente como Setsu? ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san tenía que sostener su mano? Pero, ese no era Tsuruga-san, era Cain Hell, ella no era Kyoko, era Setsuka Hell. Pensar en eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero el pensar que continuarían discutiendo en el hotel, y que dijo que lo castigaría, la puso nuevamente nerviosa).


	2. Chapter 2: Una cena especial

- Setsu, nos vamos.  
- S...si -–(¿Por qué si tardan dos o tres horas para maquillarlo, no tardan cuatro o cinco en desmaquillarlo?)  
- Setsu, te encuentras bien, estás un poco pálida.  
- Estoy bien, nii-san -(¿Cómo alguien podría estar bien con tantas preguntas en la mente?)- vamos debo preparar la cena.  
Caminaron tomados de la mano como era natural en ellos, Cain hizo parada al taxi que se aproximaba y ambos entraron, al llegar al hotel los nervios de Setsu estaban por estallar.  
- Nii-san, ve a tomar un baño, mientras preparo la cena.  
- Setsu, báñate tú primero, hoy quiero que salgamos a cenar.  
- ¿Por qué nii-san? ¿Ya no te gusta mi comida?  
- No es eso Setsu, hoy deseo complacer a mi hermanita, así que te llevaré a cenar, apresúrate –dijo dándole un empujón, la metió al baño.  
- Nii-san, ni siquiera he traído ropa limpia, ábreme.  
- Setsu, yo te la llevaré, así que apresúrate.  
Kyoko estaba desconcertada, Tsuruga-san… bueno, Cain, entraría al baño, ¿qué haría? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? "Tienes que ser fuerte, demuestra ser una actriz" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.  
Ren por su parte estaba asustado de sus palabras, ¿acaso no estaba llevando eso demasiado lejos? Pensando en eso saco de su maleta un vestido, que le hizo sonreír, era como los de los cuentos de hadas, claro como el de las brujas de los cuentos de hadas, era un vestido negro con destellos morados, corto, sin mangas y la falda era abombada, también saco unos zapatos de tacón color uva, que hacia juego perfectamente con el vestido -Vamos Kuon, contrólate, recuerda que es aquella niña a la que amabas profundamente claro, hoy es la mujer a la que amas profundamente, pero, no trates de hacer algo por lo que te odie -–pensó, y repitiendo la palabra "control" abrió la puerta del baño, dejando sobre la cesta de ropa el vestido y los zapatos.  
- Te dejo aquí la ropa, Setsu.  
- Si, nii-san, -(Vamos, eres Setsu, ¿qué haría una hermana loca por su hermano si este estuviera en el mismo baño que ella?)- ¿por qué no aprovechas a bañarse ya que estas aquí? -(¡Qué vergüenza, que me trague la tierra!).  
- Setsu, deja tus juegos y apresúrate -(Dios, ¿por qué te burlas de mí?)  
-Nii-san, hablo en serio, ven a fregarme la espalda -(¿Cómo voy a mirar a Tsugura-san después de esto?)-  
La sombra Cain se acercó a la cortina, estaba a punto de correrla cuando comenzó a sonar un teléfono.  
- Nii-san, tu teléfono, está sonando -(¡Qué bien, gracias a quien llama!).  
Cain salió del cuarto de baño hecho un betabel.  
- ¿Aló?  
- Hola, Ren, disculpa por llamar, pero debo decirte que tienes que pedir permiso para faltar el jueves de la otra semana, hay un trabajo que debes hacer urgente.  
- Esta bien Yashiro, hablare con el director, muchas gracias por llamar.  
- De nada, es mi obligación como el representante de una gran estrella, por cierto, disculpa si interrumpo algo "importante" -la voz de Yashiro le pareció a Ren más maliciosa que de costumbre, ¿acaso sospecharía algo de lo que acababa de pasar?—

- (No, es imposible, ¿de qué manera podría Yashiro saber algo así?)- No interrumpiste nada, descansa, ahora iré a cenar.  
Al momento de colgar, Ren vio a una hermosa Setsuka salir del baño.  
- Nii-san, ¿compraste esto para mí?  
- Si, Setsu, te queda como pensé, te ves hermosa -y acompañado de eso la sonrisa del emperador de la noche apareció.  
- Nii-san, te dije que no es necesario que gastes en mí.  
- ¿Otra vez quieres quitarme lo único que me hace feliz? -la sonrisa del emperador de la noche apareció y en su lugar apareció la cara de cachorrito, que rompía el corazón de Kyoko.  
- No pongas esa cara nii-san, me gusta mucho, gracias, me siento una princesa oscura, ve a bañarse, deja que elija la ropa por ti.  
Obedientemente Cain entró en el baño.  
-(¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer antes de que el teléfono sonara? Kuon, debemos controlarnos, no la podemos perder, no a ella).  
Ren oyó como la puerta se abría sigilosamente.  
- Nii-san dejo aquí tu ropa.  
Al salir del baño Ren vestía unos pantalones negros de tela, sus típicos zapatos malgastados, un camisa gris manga larga y un abrigo largo y negro, el cual parecía una especie de capa.  
- Vaya nii-san pareces el caballero de la noche, me gusta.  
- Así que eso parezco, en ese caso, por esta noche tú serás mi princesa, y deja que yo sea tu príncipe.  
- Nii-san -(¿Una princesa?, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, pero acaso no la princesa y el príncipe se juraban amor eterno y luego se besaban, ante tal pensamiento, Kyoko enrojeció)  
- ¿Está bien mi princesa?  
- Sí, estoy bien.  
- ¿Princesa nos vamos ya a cenar? -Cain tomó el abrigo de Setsu y se dirigieron a la salida.  
- Nii-san, ¿por qué no me dejas ser amiga del chico cerebro de queso?  
- La noche de hoy, no está tu nii-san, sólo el príncipe de la oscuridad, así que hablaremos de eso en otro momento, pero aléjate de él, Setsu, recuerda que prometiste ser solo mía.  
- Prín...ci...pe -el rostro de Setsu, no, más bien el rostro de Kyoko, se iluminó al oírlo.  
En cuestión de minutos llegaron a un bello restaurante, se sentaron en una de las mesas y ordenaron, al cabo de varios minutos entró en el restaurante una figura conocida a la vista no solo de ellos, sino que también a la vista de todos los demás, que se encontraban cenando.


	3. Chapter 3: Visita inesperada

Como siempre, los derechos de autor pertenecen exclusivamente a Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

- (¿Qué? ¿El bastardo de Sho aquí? ¿Por qué en este momento?)  
- (Por que tiene que estar Fuwa, el día de hoy que por fin puedo hablar con Kyoko? Aún si esta no voy a darme por vencido)- ¿Le ocurre algo princesa?  
- Nada nii-san -(Vamos eres Setsu, ese bastardo de Sho, no es nadie para Setsu).  
Fuwa, como siempre deseaba atraer la atención de cuantos le rodeaban, y tras saludar a sus fans, notó que dos personas ni siquiera le dirigían la mirada, claro que el aspecto le pareció de anormales, de marginados sociales; la atención le abrumaba, era molesto que voces chillonas gritaran su nombre, por eso se dirigió a la mesa cercana de los frikis, estos podían disipar la multitud que se congregó alrededor suyo.  
- (¿Por qué? Si fuera Kyoko, ¡ya lo hubiera matado!)  
- (¿No bastaba con interrumpir nuestra cena, todavía tiene que sentarse detrás de nosotros?)  
Las miradas entre Cain y Setsu, al encontrarse parecían interrogarse.  
- Princesa, ¿desea pedir otra cosa o desea ya el postre?  
- Nii-san, ¿puedo pedir algo más?  
- Hm..., dije que hoy no soy tu nii-san.  
-(Sigue el juego Kyoko)- Príncipe, ¿puedo pedir algo más? -esta vez el rostro de Kyoko se volvió completamente rojo, pero aun así sonrió mostrando una hermosa expresión que dejó a Ren sin palabras.  
Tras ellos se escuchó una carcajada.  
- Ridículos -(Ese estúpido juego me recuerda a esa estúpida mujer, quien se cree para colgarme, es más ya no respondió mi mensaje).  
-(¿Qué le pasa a ese bastardo? ¿Por qué debe reírse de nosotros?)  
-(Kuon, debemos calmarnos, prometimos no hacer llorar a Kyoko, recuerda)- Oye, princesa, vamos a pedir el postre para llevar y regresemos al hotel, ¿te parece?  
- Príncipe, regreso en un momento, pide por mí.  
Setsu se alejó dirigiéndose al baño. Por su parte Ren vio la parte de postres en el menú, y el nombre de uno de ellos "Tiramisú Fantasía de las Hadas", pidió dos postres para llevar, y al regreso de Setsu, ya estaban en la mesa.  
- Vamos, princesa.

Cain envolvió la pequeña cintura de Setsu con su fuerte mano, y antes de alejarse le dedicó una mirada furiosa y depositando cuidadosamente un papel extendido en la mesa de Sho.  
Cain y Setsu se dirigieron a la salida, mientras Sho vio el curioso papel que estaba sobre su mesa, tras esforzarse por leer la nota en inglés distinguió las palabras "Cantante de cuarta".  
Al llegar al parqueo una mano tomó del brazo a Cain.  
- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme algo así?  
- De que hablas, suéltame, ¿no vez que mi princesa y yo estamos ocupados? –dijo en un perfecto inglés.  
- No me importa con quien estés, no tienes derecho a llamarme "cantante de cuarta", podrías por lo menos hablar en japonés -el color escarlata se apoderó del rostro de Sho.  
- Y tú no tienes derecho a llamarnos "ridículos", así que estamos a mano -y usando todas las expresiones de BJ, se giró hacia Kyoko  
- Vamos, princesa –continuó hablando en inglés.  
Sho, tomó nuevamente del brazo a Cain y lo giró completamente, alzó la mano para tomar a Cain del cuello, pero en vez de eso tomó el cuello de Kyoko, quien se interpuso.  
- Y...yo, no era, ¿por qué te interpusiste? –la expresión de Sho eran de pánico.  
Ren, tomó a Sho por el cuello y estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando sintió que una figura lo abrazaba por atrás.  
- Nii-san, vamos déjalo, vamos al hotel –rogó Setsu, sin dejar de hablar en inglés.  
- Pero Setsu, este tipo -la expresión que tenía era desgarradora, no era Cain, no era Ren, era Kuon; trataba de luchar.  
- Nii-san prometiste comportarse, no te pongas al nivel de ese cantante de cuarta.  
- Setsu, perdóname, no me odies.  
Ren solo sintió que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte, se dio vuelta para poder abrazar a Kyoko, y suavemente susurro: - Gracias por salvarle mi ángel.  
Kyoko enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos.  
- Hagas lo que hagas no te odiaría nunca, nii-san. Además fue este sujeto el que comenzó.  
Sho por su parte, no escuchaba ni veía nada, solo recordaba cómo había lastimado a Kyoko la vez anterior.  
- Dis... culpa, eres la segunda mujer que lastimo, la primera vez fue a una amiga de la infancia, así que disculpa -Sho, se fue silenciosamente, pero no caminando, sino corriendo.  
- ¿Lastimó a alguien más este sujeto?  
- (¿Qué? ¿Tsuruga-san se salió del papel? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí?) - ¿Nii-san? Vayamos al hotel, no hay nada más que hacer aquí  
Ren sintió que su mundo se iba a derrumbar, pero aun así siguieron abrazados por un rato, hasta que Cain tomó la mano de Setsu, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel, la noche se había vuelto fría, pero la distancia que sintieron ambos en su corazón era aún más fría.  
Ren tenía miedo de lastimar a Kyoko con sus actitudes posesivas, pero deseaba protegerla, que ella lo dejara entrar en su corazón.  
Kyoko tenía miedo de sí misma, de conocer sus sentimientos y no podérselos decir a esa persona tan especial, miedo de no ser correspondida.

Pero ese sentimiento, el de poder tomarse de las manos y sentir que estaban unidos por la calidez era algo que cada uno disfrutaba en silencio.


	4. Chapter 4: Fiebre escandalosa

_Como todos saben los personajes de Skip Beat! no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nakamura-sensei._

_Gracias a todos los que me han escrito, espero que este capítulo satisfaga sus expectativas._

* * *

En el hotel aún nerviosos y sin poder expresar sus sentimientos. Ambos pensaban en el mismo asunto… Fuwa Sho.

El primero en romper el frío silencio fue Cain, sintiendo una pequeña aflicción en su pecho, en su corazón que latía violentamente-: Setsu, mira el postre que traje.

- Iré a preparar té ¿o prefieres café? –sonrió Kyoko mientras se dirigía a la cocina, su parte racional, su cordura deseaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser esos sentimientos que lentamente había despertado un ser llamado Ren Tsuruga.

- Café está bien para mí, Setsu -– dijo tomando asiento en la mesa y sirviendo el postre-. Lo lamento.

-¿Qué lamentas nii-san?

- Que ocurrieran cosas desagradables esta noche. No tenía planedo que fuera de esa forma.  
- Lo sé nii-san querías hacerme feliz -dijo llevando dos tazas a la mesa y tomando asiento junto a Cain-, y lo haz hecho, he sido muy feliz al pasar contigo toda la noche - Pero aun así, yo... Me comporté como un tonto, te hice una promesa y mira como actúo.

-¿Quieres que te diga en lo que resulta? Para mí, resulta en un lindo hermanito que quiere protegerme de cualquier peligro y de cualquier ser despreciable.

- Pero no puedo protegerte, me sigo comportando...

- Basta. Nii-san, deja de acusarte de esa forma tan horrible. Si de verdad deseas protegerme, entonces deja de acusarte tan severamente, eso me enferma...

- Setsu, ¿puedo abrazarte un momento?

- Aniki tonto, no lo preguntes, sólo hazlo.  
Cain sin pensarlo dos veces acercó más su silla a la de Setsu y la tomó fuertemente en sus brazos, aunque Kyoko gritaba y se arrepentía de sus palabras por dentro, su máscara de actor y el recordar que Ren luchaba internamente, le permitió corresponder al abrazo de Cain.

-Nii-san, siempre seremos tú y yo y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos - dijo Setsu en forma de susurro.

En medio del abrazo Cain asintió llevando su cabeza hasta el hombro de Setsu.

-Nada ni nadie -repitió quedamente -(Kuon, no podemos permitir que otra acción nuestra lastime a Kyoko-chan)-. ¿Sabes como se llama el postre?

-No tengo idea, querido nii-san.

-Se llama "Tiramizú, Fantasía de Hadas".

-¿"Fantasía de Hadas"? -Setsu pronunció esas palabras lenta y maliciosamente, mientras que Kyoko en el interior saltaba y bailaba de alegría-. Eso suena a cuentos de princesas, me gusta que nii-san crea que aún soy pequeña.

-No creo que seas una pequeña, sé que eres mi pequeña hermana y hablando de eso, he recordado una plática que hemos dejado pendiente.

-Mmm... No tengo idea de lo que me hablas.

-¿No tienes idea? Me refiero a los amigos de mi hermanita.

-Ah! Te refieres a Murasame, cerebro de queso.

-Entonces si sabes de lo que debemos hablar.

-¿Acaso, estas celoso, nii-san?

-Si, lo estoy -admitió rápidamente Cain-, y es por eso que debemos tener esta conversación.

-Te escucho.

-Ese sujeto es peligroso, estoy seguro que anda tras de ti, no quiero que te involucres con él.

-Nii-san, ¿qué pasa con la experiencia, si deseo estar a tu altura y entenderte necesito experiencia?

-Setsu -contestó lentamente estremecindose profundamente como si de una puñalada se tratara-, si no es por amor no sirve de nada tener experiencia, es adelantarte a abrir un regalo que desde un principio estaba destinado a una persona especial.

-¿Me hablas de tu vida personal, nii-san?

-Si -dijo suspirando largamente-. No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo.

-Nii-san, yo... no quería juzgarte, pero... creo que todo lo que has vivido te hace ser quien eres y yo no cambiaría nada de ti.

-Eso supuse que dirías, pero aún así no quiero que estés cerca de ese sujeto.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedo reconocer si es amor lo que siento por otra persona? -Desde que esa pregunta salió de su boca Kyoko se estremeció internamente, ya que se suponía que Setsu senta "amor" por hermano.

-¿Acaso quieres amar a alguien más que a mi, Setsu?

-Podría ser el caso -respondió encogiendo los hombros y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Cain se levantó apresuradamente, tomando a Setsu de la mano y tiró sobre la cama.

-¿Nii-san? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quieres amar a alguien que no sea yo... Veremos que piensas después de esto.

-Nii-san... E…eso era una broma...

Cain se avalanzó sobre ella y tras una ardua lucha interna Setsu dejó que él hiciera con ella lo que tenía planeado en su oscura y retorcida mente.

-Bien Setsu, espero que esto sirva para hacerte entender que no puedes amar a alguien más que no sea yo, además si tanto insistes en buscar a alguien para amar creo que me veré obligado a permanecer en casa y no dejarte ni un segundo para que pienses sólo en mí -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Setsu y Kyoko asintieron sonrojadas mientras las sábanas blancas las envolvían, literalmente envueltas o mejor dicho enrrolladas y amarradas en ellas.

-Bien, así me gusta, la linda y obediente Setsu -dijo Cain haciendo una medio sonrisa-. Pero es tarde, así que es hora de dormir -añadió acariciando la cabeza de Setsu.

-Nii-san... No planeas dejarme así, ¿cierto?

-Eso depende de tí.

-¿De qué depende?

-De tus acciones.

-¿Qué acciones?

-Qué desde mañana vistas la ropa que yo elija para tí.

-Nii-san, me tratas como a una niña, no es justo.

-Por supuesto que es justo, trato de alejar a cualquier lobo de mi preciosa hermanita -dijo cerrando los ojos y tapándose con su sábana -, feliz noche Setsu.

Cuando por fin Setsu pudo cerrar los ojos, ya era de mañana, para Cain resultó imposible levantarla tras el forcejeo que sostuvo ella durante toda la noche con las sábanas, necesitaba descansar y él no le privaría de eso, así que calladamente se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Kyoko despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una terrible confusión al no encontrarse en su cama ni encontrar a Ren, tal parecía que ese día sería realmente largo.

Al notar que sus ataduras estaban flojas, luchó un poco más hasta liberarse, y se encaminó directamente hacia la cocina, debía preparar el desayuno.

-Nii-san, el desayuno está servido -dijo Setsu interrumpiendo el baño de Cain-. Eres un mal hermano.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Cain, tomando la toalla que Setsu le daba.

-Porque anoche me has tratado como a una niña, me has atado con las sábanas y hoy por la mañana no me has despertado.

-No creo que quieras regresar a la discusión de anoche, además no te he despertado porque sé que necesitas descansar.

-Pero aún así no me gusta que me ates de esa manera.

-Entonces usa lo que yo elija, claro, puede que no tenga todo tu sentido de la moda, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Nii-san, deja de soñar y apresúrate a desayunar, yo voy a bañarme, cómelo todo.  
Cain obedeció, aunque esa mañana tenía menos apetito de lo acostumbrado, su mente divagaba en sus sentimientos, en los hechos de la noche anterior, en como Kyoko supo el dolor que había dentro de él y ella estuvo dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero lo cierto es que ese era un memento agridulce, recordar a Fuwa Sho lastimando a Kyoko era simplemente demaciado para mantener la cordura. Y así quedaba en mente de Ren otra duda «Fuwa ¿lastimó antes a Kyoko?»  
-Nii-san, ya estoy lista-Setsu salió como siempre con ropa muy reveladora.

-Ni un paso más, antes debes usar este pantalón y esta chaqueta, y no quiero oír ni una sóla palabra de queja.

Setsu giró sobre sus talones, tomó la ropa que Cain sostenía en sus manos y fue de nuevo al baño.

Cuando Setsu salió por fin del baño, haló a Cain a través del vestíbulo, ambos subieron a un taxi y llegaron a la locación de filmación.  
Cain entro a maquillaje y junto a él entró Setsu.  
Setsu se sentía cansada, deseaba cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, seguramente por no dormir lo suficiente y por el sereno de la noche anterior.  
-Setsu, ¿te encuentras bien? Tu rostro está un poco rojo.  
-Nii-san, estoy bien, vamos, seguro te esperan para filmar, no deseo dejar que te alejen de mí un día más.  
En el plató ya estaba el personal para la filmación, todos las tomas se realizaron sin falla de parte de Cain; Setsu se recostó en la pared y cerró los ojos por un momento.  
-¡Setsu! ¡Responde! -(¡Kyoko!)-.  
Setsu abrió los ojos, que buscaban el dueño de esa suave pero preocupada voz, dándose cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba-. Nii-san ¿qué ocurre?  
-Setsu te desmayaste, tienes mucha fiebre, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?  
-Lo siento nii-san, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí durante la filmación, además no les voy a regalar ni un día más sin mí adorado nii-san  
-Setsu...  
-Ve nii-san, termina y luego nos vamos a casa.  
Sin responder Cain levantó a Setsu y la cargó estilo princesa, Ren nos se había dado cuenta antes pero Kyoko cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos.

-Nii-san, ¿qué haces?

-No eres linda cuando me desobedeces. Setsu tu salud es importante.  
-Tomaré algo y descansaré nii-san, no quiero regalarte un día más, aunque no me molesta para nada que mi lindo nii-san esté preocupado por mí.  
-Terminaré de grabar rápido, pero quédate aquí y descansa.  
Cain salió de la habitación asignada para él y a su salida había alguien esperándolo.  
-Tsu... Cain-sama, ¿se encuentra bien Kyo... Setsuka?

-Si...  
-¿Quieres que detengamos la grabación?  
-No. Haga que graben mis escenas primero.

-Ah ¿sí? -(Tsuruga-san, ¿pidiéndome un favor?)  
-Llevaré a Setsu a descansar y le compraré algo de medicina.  
-Mm... Bueno, si ese es el caso... Está bien.  
Aunque a Murasame molestó la decisión del director, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.  
A pesar de las escenas que se debíeron repetir por el miedo que paralizaba a los otros actores, para Cain la grabación terminó más rápido, así que con pasos rápido se dirigió hasta el camerino donde encontró a un Setsu dormida, casi inconsciente.  
-Setsu, nos vamos a casa, ¿puedes levantarte?  
Cain tomó a Setsu en brazos y fue a buscar un taxi, a la llegada al cuarto del hotel la recostó sobre la cama.  
-Setsu, necesito cambiarte de ropa, estás sudando mucho.

-Mm… no, nii-san…

-Debes cambiarte –dijo Cain tomando su propia yukata y acercándose a Setsu—vamos, extiende los brazos.

-¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña! En la mañana me vestí como querías…

-Bien, como quieras, toma.

-La vuelta, no me cambiaré frente de ti.

-Si, iré a traerte un vaso de agua.

Ren se tomó su tiempo para llenar el vaso de agua y aclarar su mente, no deseaba hacer nada que pudiera incomodar a Kyoko, porque ése significaría el sería el fin de cualquier relación que pudiera mantener con ella.

-Listo, nii-san.

- Aquí hay medicina, tómatela.

-Sí, lo lamento, yo...  
-No te preocupes, tu descansa, quieres comer algo, bueno, no es que vaya a saber muy bien pero...  
-Gracias, me gustaría mucho.

Al cabo de un rato Cain llevaba un plato de algo verdoso y viscoso que parecía ser sopa.  
-Nii-san, gracias.  
-Setsu, debes cambiarte la ropa, esta sudada.  
Kyoko, tomo el plato, no tenía un aspecto agradable y el sabor era "único", al terminarlo lo dejo sobre la mesita.  
-Gracias, nii-san.  
-Setsu, deja de agradecerme tanto, es mi deber cuidarte, ahora duérmete, si te sientes mal por la noche por favor avísame –claro que para Ren era imposible pensar que Kyoko lo levantara por algo relacionado con ella misma.  
-Sí.  
-Vamos, a dormir y no te levantes si no es necesario, si necesitas algo debes avisarme.  
Cain al comprobar la noche anterior que enrollar a su hermana en la sábana daba buen resultado para hacerla dormir, lo hizo.  
-Nii-san, esto es demasiado incomodo, vamos desátame.  
-Bueno, tienes otra opción y es quedarte a dormir conmigo, decide Setsu.

-Te prefiero a ti, nii-san.  
Aunque Kyoko siempre se sentía nerviosa al estar cerca de Ren y no podía dormir, esa noche ya sea debido a sus sentimientos reprimidos o a su fiebre, tomó la mano de Ren, la entrelazó con la suya y estrechó fuertemente hasta quedarse dormida.


	5. Chapter 5: No puedes esconderte

Como siempre los personajes de **Skip Beat!** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshiki Nakamura** (gracias por haberlos creado).

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Cain observándola atentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, nii-san?

-Nada, sólo te observaba.

-¿Tanto te gusto?

-No tienes idea. Setsu, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, todo por los cuidados de mi querido nii-san. Bueno, ya es hora de levantarnos.

-Lo haría si soltaras mi mano.

Kyoko enrojeció intensamente por dentro, mientras que Setsu sólo le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

-Lo haré cuando me digas que tanto te gusto.

-Te lo explicaré de forma sencilla, no tengo ojos para nadie más que tu.

-Bien, eso me complace mucho, ahora ya puedes ir a bañarte.

-Pero, yo no quiero soltarte.

-¿A no?

-No. Quiero permanecer siempre de esta forma a tu lado.

-Yo también quiero permanecer así -Setsu levantó la mano de Cain y la llevó a sus labios, en la que depositó un suave, cálido e inocente beso-. Te pago el que me hayas prestado tu mano.

-Me gusta cómo me pagas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Debería pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí?

-¿Y cómo piensas pagarme?

-Como a ti te gusta nii-san, Esto es por el vestido -dijo besando la mano derecha de Cain-, esto es por la maravillosa cena -susurró depositando otro en su mejilla izquierda-, por el postre con que me consentiste -agradeciendo en la mejilla derecha-, por protegerme -marcándole con el labial la frente-, por prestarme tu yukata -suspiró en su recta nariz-, y esto es por cuidar de mi toda la noche -dijo marcándolo con un cálido aliento en su cuello dos veces, una vez de lado derecho y la otra en el lado izquierdo.

Kuon no pudo evitar salir a la superficie a disfrutar ese momento tan especial, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Mientras que Kyoko en el interior gritaba, pataleaba y lloraba, en parte por sentirse satisfecha y no haber huido de esa actuación, pero también se arrepentía de su atrevimiento, pues sabía que luego de ése suceso no podría ver a la cara a Tsuruga Ren, sin recordar lo que había hecho.

Cain se giró sobre su cuerpo y recostó la cabeza sobre su puño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo pensaba que mi hermanita está creciendo.

-Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es bueno -(Es bueno que esa chica esté creciendo, estoy sorprendido no imaginé que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante).

El teléfono de Setsu comenzó a sonar. Cuando por fin contestó se oyó una voz preocupada.  
-Eh... Setsuka-san...

-¿Sí?  
-Mm... Setsuka-san, ¿estás con Cain-sama? -dijo tímidamente el director.  
-Sí, estoy con él.  
-Mm... este... bueno... quisiera saber si él vendrá a filmar -tartamudeó el director.  
-Le preguntaré... dice que sí.  
-Bien, lo estamos esperando, ¿vienen ya de camino?  
-No, estamos en la cama.  
-Huh... -(¿en la cama? la vez anterior había un "éso" en su cuello. ¿Será posible que Tsuruga-san...? ¡No! El no sería capaz ¿o si?).  
-¿Director?  
-¿Eh...? Bien, entonces los espero pronto.  
Setsu colgó y dejó el teléfono de donde lo tomó.  
-Vamos nii-san, ya es hora.  
-Lo sé Setsu, iré a ducharme.  
-Sí, yo iré a preparar el desayuno.

Cain se levantó con pesadumbre de la cama, para dirigirse a la ducha, mientras Setsu se dirigía a la cocina, Kyoko no podía sacarse de su mente tantas cosas que habían ocurrido, cosas que le atemorizaban pero que le agradaban. El estar cerca de Tsuruga-san, el poder tomar sus manos, el sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, el haberlo... besado...  
Kyoko no pudo menos que dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de esos sentimientos contradictorios.  
- Listo Setsu, tu turno.  
- Voy nii-san.  
Ren estaba perplejamente emocionado, lo que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo había ocurrido, no creía que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo similar, que fuera ella quien se acercara a él. En el momento en que ella lo besó, no tuvo que actuar era él mismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se aceptó tal cual era, Kuon.

Los hermanos Hell, hicieron su aparición cerca del mediodía, momento en el que Murasame a punto de estallar de rabia por el retraso y por verlos tomados de las manos, fue a darse un retoque de maquillaje; Cain aprovechó para acercarse al oído de su hermana.

-Mantente alejada de los extraños.  
-Si nii-san, lo haré.  
-Cain-sama.  
Una dulce y tierna voz daba la bienvenida a los hermanos y los hacía verse y oírse más espeluznantes que nunca.  
-Cain-sama -volvió a repetir- te hemos esperado, me alegro que hayas venido.

Cain la esquivó magistralmente, dándole a la espalda a la encantadora joven, que ya sea por no haber entendido la indirecta o no darse por vencida haló de la oscura y desgastada chaqueta de Cain.

-Cain-sama.  
-¿Qué pretendes, niña? Te lo advertí. No te acerques a nii-san y no lo toques -dijo Setsu arrebatando la mano de la chica que aun sostenía la chaqueta de Cain-.

-¡Manaka! -Murasame que había regresado por su libreto corrió al lado de ella, a quien se resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla-. Ven, vamos no te acerques a esos sujetos.

Murasame se llevó a Manaka tomándola por los hombros. Mientras que Cain se incorporaba a la caminata de su hermana.

-¿Crees que estuvo bien?

-Si -dijo Cain poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Setsu y acariciándola cariñosamente.

-Cain-sama, debemos darnos prisa con tu maquillaje -El director parecía un poco preocupado al hablar.  
-Entendemos, vamos nii-san.  
-Hum... Setsuka-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
-¿Nii-san?  
Cain respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se retiró.  
-¿De qué quiere hablar director?  
-Hm... -(¿Cómo decirlo "a que te refería cuando dijiste estamos en la cama"? ¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre ustedes? ¿A caso son pareja fuera del trabajo? No puedo preguntar algo así, eso es demasiado vergonzoso)- eh, ¿cómo siguió tu fiebre? -(Oh, vamos ¿fue lo único que se te ocurrió?)-.  
-Mejor gracias, todo fue por los cuidados de nii-san.  
-Hm... me alegra escucharlo, bueno me voy retirando, por cierto ¿te importaría informarle a tu hermano que el jueves, no hay grabación de sus escenas?.  
-Muy bien, yo le aviso -(¿Qué ocurre sólo iba a preguntarme eso? Pensé que me preguntaría o me regañaría por lo de esta mañana)-.  
Al terminar de ser maquillado Cain Hell tétricamente salió del cuarto y tomó la mano de Setsu hasta que llegaron al plató de filmación, para el elenco y la producción era cada vez más normal que los hermanos hicieran demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero eran verdaderamente incómodas, así que al verlos llegar con los dedos de las manos entrelazados se sonrojaron intensamente.

Para Kyoko en parte era algo tan vergonzoso como para los observadores, pero también se había convertido en parte de sí, parte que disfrutaba esos momentos de cercanía; para Ren, bueno, digamos que él era el único que disfrutaba completamente de esos momentos, por simples pero poderosas razones, estaba con la mujer o mejor dicho joven que amaba y porque había llegado si no ha aceptar completamente por lo menos veía con menos odio a Kuon.

El director sonrojado y aturdido se retiró en silencio y pensando en como explicar a sí mismo algo que no tenía lógica, como la extraña relación de los hermanos Hell.

Mientras se grababa una escena donde B.J atacaba a una pareja en un callejón; Setsu se recostó en una pared donde quedaba al resguardo de las sombras, donde nadie podía verla, mientras que ella lo veía todo.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo preguntarle sobre el personaje que está vestido de negro? -interrogó la voz de un hombre que también observaba desde las sombras.

-¿Eh? Uhm... ¿Se refiere a BJ?

-Si, a él.

-(¿Un paparazzi? ¿Se habrá descubierto ya a Tsuruga-san? No, pero entonces... Kyoko, debes concentrarte y no decir nada innecesario)- ¿Qué desea saber?

-Bueno, para comenzar, su nombre.

-¿Nombre? -(Kyoko eres una hermana obsesionada, solo piensas en Cain)- ¿De qué habla? ¿No conoce el nombre de él? Él es el mejor actor que haya interpretado a B.J., es Cain Hell.

-¿Cain Hell? Bueno y ¿qué relación tienes con él?

-(¿Qué relación tiene Setsu con Cain? ¿Es una hermana obsesiva, solo son hermanos o tienen una relación de incesto? ¡¿Qué relación tienen?!)- Han sido muchas preguntas, ahora déje que le haga una, ¿quién es usted?

-Me he perdido, pero me quedé observando a ese actor Hell. Es interesante. Bueno, nos veremos.

-¡Hey! Espere, no he acabado con usted.

Pero el sujeto sin amedrentarse se marchó y Setsu vio el camino hasta que ya no pudo ver al extraño. Después de un momento volvió a fijar se vista en la escena que se estaba grabando.

-Has estado distraída, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Un sujeto...

-¿Quién? ¿Qué te hizo?

-No, no he terminado. Un sujeto se me acercó y comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre tí.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-Acerca de ti. Ese sujeto estaba muy interesado.

-Eso no interesa mucho ¿qué hay de ti, se ha acercado más de la cuenta?

-No.

-Bien, creo que tendré que hablar con el director, no quiero que extraños se acerque a ti.

-Sobreprotector. Por cierto el director me ha dicho que el jueves no tendrás grabación, tal parece que a cerebro de queso le faltan unas tomas.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? Tonto aniki.

-¿Por qué te enojas?

-¿Bien? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?

-¿Qué queras que respondiera?

-Nada. Olvídalo nii-san.

-Bien, yo simplemente quería invitarte a salir ese día.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

-No -Setsu se lanzó hacia Cain abrazándolo, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse, verdaderamente se sentía feliz de hacerlo-. ¡Nii-san eres el mejor, te quiero!

El día tan secretamente esperado por ambos por fin llego.  
Muy temprano por la mañana Sally les ayudo a regresar a Ren y a Kyoko. A medio día regresarían Cain y Setsu.

-Me retiro, gracias por todo -dijo Kyoko con una inclinación para luego marcharse. Para el alivio de Kyoko ella fue la primera en desmaquillarse y marcharse, no deseaba ver a la cara a su sempai, luego de haber hecho "ése" tipo de cosas.  
-Oye Ren, ¿acaso no piensas contarme los avances en la relación con Kyoko? -una sonrisa llena de malicia se apoderó del rostro de Yashiro.  
-Ren correspondió con una cálida sonrisa-: ¿De qué hablas Yashiro?  
-Vamos Ren a mí no me engañar, ¿qué ocurrió el día que te llame?  
-(¿Qué ocurrió? Fuimos a cenar, casi golpeo a Fuwa y dormí con Kyoko)- Simplemente salimos a comer fuera.  
-Ren eso es una buena señal, el que hayan salido solos los dos, dime que la llevarás otro día -el rostro de Yashiro se veía aliviado por la respuesta de Ren.  
-Si, la llevaré a comer.  
-En serio -ahora el rostro de Yashiro se iluminaba completamente-. ¿Cuándo?  
-Hoy.  
-¿Hoy? Pero hoy no están actuando.  
-Si, pero Sally acordó maquillarnos nuevamente...

-¡REN! Si Kyoko ha aceptado significa que tiene sentimientos hacia ti.  
-Si, sentimientos de un kouhai hacia su sempai -el rostro de Ren se tornó serio y su voz fría.  
-Ren, date cuenta que esos sentimientos pueden cambiar a algo mayor, seguramente ella se ha dado cuenta de eso, por eso aceptó.  
-Si tú lo dices.  
-Pero dime, cuál es el plan de la cita.  
-¿Plan?  
-¿Aún no has pensado en algo?  
-Mm... No, no sé qué debo hacer.  
-Bueno, te ayudaré, lo primero que debes hacer es...

La hora de salida llegó, Kyoko se encontraba muy nerviosa, esperando a las afueras del colegio.  
No fue hasta que Sebastian le tocó el hombro que se dio cuenta de Sally quien había llegado a recogerla.

-Bien, con eso hemos terminado, Ren-chan vino un poco más temprano de lo acordado así que doy por sentado que ya está en el hotel.

-Muchas gracias.

Setsu caminó con paso seguro mientras Kyoko trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos y guardar bajo llave sus sentimientos. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Tsuruga Ren? Aunque ella no quería darse cuenta cada vez era más difícil ocultarlo y la actuación de Setsuka Hell no era de ninguna ayuda. Tenía que recordar dos cosas: primero, Ren le había dicho a Boo que le gustaba alguien. Segundo, ésas palabras que le dijo a Fuwa Sho. Antes de cruzar la puerta de la habitación suspiró largamente dejando escapar sus oscuros y lúgubrez pensamientos y según María-chan, su felicidad.

-Setsu, al fin has venido. Estaba impaciente por salir contigo.

-Me alegra hacerte sentir de esa manera -sonrió ladeando la cabeza-. Vamos levántate, parece que vas a quedarte dormido.

-Has tardado mucho.

-Bien, pero la espera vale la pena ¿no es cierto?

Si bien las calles de Tokyo eran concurridas a medio día, los hermanos Hell no sudaron ni una gota, pues las personas daban paso a ellos.

El restaurante que no estaba a más de veinte minutos caminando era un lugar realmente acogedor, muy al estilo rococó, aunque habían personas con trajes formales y uno que otro con trajes de época; los hermanos Hell destacaban, digamos que si hubieran vivido cien años atrás y hubieran estado en la misma sala en algún lugar de Europa les hubieran tomado por vampiros.

Aunque a los empleados del lugar se les había enseñado que lo importante no era la apariencia del cliente sino el que pagara la cuenta, no pudieron evitar sentir cierto temor por la pareja, las empleadas miraban cierto atractivo en el joven alto vestido de azabache, los empleados no podían dejar de mirar el escote de la blusa de Setsu. Pero todo el encanto y atractivo quedaba fuera del alcance por una razón, el aura de peligro que transmitían.

Por fin los empleados enviaron al joven nuevo a tomar la orden.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden? -preguntó nervioso el joven sin dejar de mirar la mesa.

- Input "Soup scallops and mushroom" and "Chicken French".

-Nii-san quiere "Sopa de vieiras y champiñones" y "Pollo a la Francesa"; yo comeré "Vichyssoise" y "Pollo al barro".

-Entiendo ¿desean algo para beber? -cuestionó el joven levantando la vista hacia Setsu y sonrojándose cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Could Grog.

-Para él un Grog frío y agua estará bien para mí.

-Bien, les traeré enseguida sus bebidas -dijo sonriéndole timidamente a la joven que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

El joven se retiró con los ojos brillantes llenos de emoción por haber recibido esas atenciones, pero no sabía que también estaba recibiendo amenazas de muerte de parte de su hermano.

-¿Pasa algo nii-san?

-¿Qué significan esas miraditas y esas sonrisitas?

-Nii-san está celoso.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-¿Debería hacerlo?

Al regreso del joven mesero Setsu le dedicó una sonrisa y se colocó de pie junto a su hermano.

-Don't worried. I understand -dijo besando en la frente a su sorprendido hermano y caminando en dirección al baño.

Cuando regresó la mesa estaba servida y Cain la esperaba, notaba un brillo intenso en sus ojos. Cuando acabaron nuevamente se acercó el mesero, pero ahora con la cuenta para la pareja; en ningún momento trató de hacer contacto visual con Setsu, en realidad lucía pálido y muchísimo más nervioso que la primera vez cuando fue a tomar su orden.

Setsu sólo observó y calló, suponía que su hermano tenía que ver con el comportamiento.

-Setsu, ¿ocurre algo, estás preocupada?

-¿Preocupada? No. Estoy disgustada. Me tratas como a una niña que siempre debes proteger...

Antes de que Setsu pudiera seguir rugiendo una repuesta, Cain se puso de pie abrazándola fuertemente entre su pecho.

-Lo lamento. Pero no puedo soportar que mires y sonrias a otros hombres que no sea yo. Además tu tienes la culpa por ser tan linda.

-¿Al final seré yo la culpable? Puedo vivir con eso, pero no con enojo hacia nii-san.

-Bien, ven quiero mostrarte algo -dijo Cain halando de la mano a su hermana.

Pasaron toda la tarde comprando y devolviendo ropa, Cain cargó todas las bolsas, excepto una que Setsu le prohibió tomar.

Para las personas no pasaron por alto, especialmente una a quien su mente y cámara ninguna escena afectuosa se escapó.

Era algo extraño que los murmullos comenzaran tan temprano, desde que llegaron al estudio, pero al estar concentrados en sus actuaciones y ser evitados por los demás actores, no se enteraron del asunto.

Cuando estuvieron en el camerino, se sorprendieron por una llamada en la puerta, luego de un par de segundos Cain se dirigió a abrir.

-Cain-sama, ¿esta tu hermana aquí?

Cain respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, quitando su cuerpo frente del director le invitó a pasar.

-Gracias, se preguntaran que hago aquí tan temprano, la verdad hay algo que me tiene preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre director? -dijo Setsu invitándolo a sentarse.

-Verán, esta mañana salió publicado en la prensa, este artículo.

El director extendió un periódico a Cain y Setsu que estaban sentados frente a él, el artículo decía:

_"¿El nacimiento de una nueva estrella?_

_Visitamos el viernes XXX las instalaciones de Fuji TV, donde se esta grabando una nueva pelicula dirigida por el genio de las películas de terror, nos referimos al director Konoe, donde participa un misterioso actor quien interpreta a Black Jack. ¿Quién es el, acaso es el nacimiento de una estrella gore? Aunque no sabemos sobre sus trabajos anteriores, sabemos que es muy cercano a una hermosa joven (que pueden apreciar en las fotografías, de lo que parecía ser una cita), según ciertos rumores es su hermana con quien podríamos decir tiene una relación «especial»."_

-Eso...

-Creo que hay alguien dentro de nosotros que está filtrando información a los medios.

-No tiene de que preocuparse director -expresó Cain mostrando toda la confianza de un actor de su nivel.

-Si... -(¿cómo decirles que se cuiden de esos reporteros?)

-Además, tendremos cuidado de no hacer algo que pueda perjudicarlo a usted o a la película.

- Em... Si, gracias Kyoko-san, ¡eh! digo Setsu, a usted también Cain-sama, no lo digo solo por mí o el proyecto, lo digo por su propia reputación, por favor tengan cuidado.

Luego de despedirse, se retiró un poco más animado.

-Vamos nii-san.

Kyoko había tomado una desición la noche anterior y ése artículo de prensa no había hecho más que confirmarle lo sabio de ella, mantener alejados sus sentimientos. Al llegar al plató, la mayoría ya estaban reunidos.

-...por ese motivo, será mejor que se cuiden de cualquier extraño que entre en la locación. Hablaremos la próxima semana sobre algunos cambios que se presentaran debido a algunos asuntos que salen de nuestras manos. Desde ya gracias por su apoyo.

-¡Cain-sama! Aquí estas, estaba preocupada.

-This not possible, this girl crazy?

-Cain-sama, deja de hablarme en inglés, no puedo entenderte. Soy yo, el lindo hámster.

-¿Lindo? -las voces de Setsu y Murasame se unieron para poder decirlo.

-Un momento, este sujeto, jamás dijo que fueras un lindo hámster, además solo te está comparando a un animal, entiende Manaka-chan.

-Let's go Setsu.

-Cain-sama, vamos te invitaré a tomar té.

-Pequeña, aléjate de mí nii-san, o ¿es qué quieres tener otra conversación conmigo?

Kyoko no soportaba tener que observar como una joven era rechazada, como sus ilusiones eran aplastadas, todo en Manaka le recordaba a su "antiguo yo", así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lugar.

-(Realmente no quiero sufrir lo mismo, esperar ilusionada una simple muestra de atención, estoy cansada de tener este sufrimiento, yo...)-

Kyoko sintió como una mano la tomaba por el hombro y luego sintió un gran y cálido cuerpo cerca de ella y unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban completamente, Kyoko, no sabía qué hacer.

-(Tsuruga-san, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?)

-Setsu, por favor perdóname, perdona por interesarme los animales.

Kyoko no salía de su asombro, ¿por qué cuando ella trataba de encerrar esos molestos sentimentos, de de alejarse de Tsuruga Ren, este se acercaba repentinamente, botando las barrareras de su corazón. Acaso no tendría oportunidad de cerrar de nuevo esa caja que tantos problemas le causaba? Y lo que la ponía más nerviosa era que todos los presentes se les quedaban viendo, seguramente pensaban que eran unos hermanos muy extraños. Kyoko sintió que el rostro de Ren se acercaba al suyo y luego este susurro en su oído.

-Setsu, te prometo que no dejaré que ella vuelva a acercarse.

-(Yo... ¿por qué? quiero alejarme de ti, pero es tan difícil luchar, una parte de mi desea estar así, aunque no debo yo... estoy segura que si Tsuruga-san supiera mis sentimientos trataría de alejarme, por favor Tsuruga-san perdóneme por ser tan egoísta)-.

Setsu correspondió el abrazo de Cain, aun delante de todos, solo cerró los ojos pensando que así podría tratar de no pensar en ese momento. Al abrir los ojos, el hombre de la barba estaba frente a ella, no había ninguna duda era él.

-Nii-san, ese sujeto...

-¿Cuál Setsu? -cuestionó soltando a Setsu y girárandose.

Setsu buscó rápidamente donde lo había visto, pero ya no estaba,

-No, creo que era mi imaginación.

En el momento en que Cain iba a pedir más explicaciones el teléfono de Kyoko comenzó a vibrar.

-(¿Quién llamaría a este teléfono, acaso será Sho? ¿Por qué tendría que llamarme y precisamente ahora?)- ¿Si?

-¿Mogami-kun?

- Diga.

-Es Lory. Mogami-kun, pasa mañana temprano a la oficina, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y quiero discutir los detalles personalmente.

-Entiendo. Nos veremos mañana.

Setsu tomó de la mano a Cain y lo llevó a sentarse a la mesa.

-Vamos come, iré a traer té, ya regreso -comenzó a decir antes que el hermano sobreprotector hiciera su aparición.

Al acercarse a la máquina expendedora, vio nuevamente al hombre del bigote, algo de él le era conocido, si era quien pensaba estaba en problemas, problemas que tendría que enfrentar a primera hora el día siguiente.

Durante el resto del día tratró de actuar como normalmente lo haría Setsuka Hell, nervios fríos y obsercionada con su hermano.

Mientras esperaba a la entrada del despacho de Lory, Kyoko comenzó a hacer divagar su mente:

« -Mogami-kun, sé que Ren te gusta, así que debes hacerselo saber.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, él te gusta y punto. No sabes lo feliz que me siento, por fin te podrás graduar de la Sección Love Me. Así que, he traido a Ren, para que puedas confesarte, vamos no debes perder el tiempo.

...

-...y por eso creo que me gusta usted Tsuruga-sempai.

-Mogami-san, me decepciona saber que guardas ese tipo de pensamientos hacia mí, yo te veía como una respetable kohai, como una compañera de actuación, tomaba enserio tu trabajo, pero te has aprovechado del trabajo como los hermanos Hell, para estar cerca de mí, y pensar que hasta usaste como excusa a Setsu para besarme y tocar mi cuerpo, ahora me siento sucio, creí en que deseabas proteger tu pureza, pero si las cosas son así, no me queda más opción que pedirte que te alejes de mí y no me dirijas nunca más la palabra, es más decepcionante saber esto que el hecho de que planeabas usar la actuación para vengarte de Sho Fuwa. »

-No, no debo permitir que el presidente se entere, pero soy tan mala mintiendo... Pero aún queda la opción de amenazarlo para que no le diga nada a Tsuruga-san.

Sebastian, se arrodilló al lado de la casi desmayada Kyoko.

-Señorita, el presidente la está esperando.

Kyoko, logró arrastrarse hasta la entrada, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta palideció ante la visión frente sus ojos.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, respondo algunos:

**Lineve**-chan: Gracias, si, Ren es todo un aprovechado, siempre se sale con la suya. Pero lo bueno es que con Kyoko ha tenido que controlarse.

**Blood Life: **Personally I do not think I can work something between Sho and Kyoko, Sho because most of his life has been treated badly, but I think they could become friends.


End file.
